Changes
by stellarspartan
Summary: PG just to be safe...takes place between when Shelle's at Shawn's house and when they're at dot.Com - they were all cozy at dot.Com and I wondered why so I took care of it...typical Shelle flirting...cameo by Hope, that's it.


Changes

Author's Note: I wrote this story because I felt like there was a missing scene in the show somewhere. See, Belle and Shawn were pretty cozy when they were at dot.Com telling Philip and Chloe about "the date," and I wanna know what happened to make them all cozy. So, this story is the missing scene. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Still not mine, I'm still broke.

Changes

by leiadude

"Shawn, I wanted to ask you. How did you pay for all of JT's presents?" Hope asked her eldest son once JT's birthday/welcome home party had died down.

Shawn served himself another piece of cake. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that."

Belle walked over, basketball in hand. "I just checked on JT, and he's sleeping like a baby. No pun intended, of course," she added with a laugh.

Hope smiled. "Thanks, Belle. I appreciate it. Now, how exactly did Shawn pay for everything?" she grilled Belle.

"Oh, he only paid for the books. I paid for everything else," Belle said. "Shawn didn't have enough money for everything else, but I told him not to worry because my parents just got me a credit card."

"Well, we've got to do something about that. We can't have you paying for things Shawn picks out," Hope said, glaring at Shawn.

Shawn shrugged. "Hey, she offered. Besides, I'm a teenage guy. I'm not one to say no to an offer like that." With that, he shoved a piece of cake in his mouth.

Hope smacked him on the arm. "And you call yourself a Brady gentleman. Don't worry, Belle. I'll pay you back. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a mess to start cleaning up." She walked into the kitchen, grabbing a couple paper plates on the way.

Shawn swallowed his cake and turned to Belle. "So, you wanna go over to dot.Com and tell Philip and Chloe about the dance?" he asked.

Belle nodded. "Yeah, sure, Man, they'll be happy."

Shawn smiled as they walked out the door. "Yeah, no kidding. Phil's been after me to ask you for a really long time."

Belle grinned. "Plus, he and Chloe will actually have some competition for King and Queen this year."

Shawn put his arm around her shoulders. "I disagree. See, with _you_ as my date, they'll be no competition at all."

Belle blushed a light shade of pink. For the first time in not so long, she was completely speechless. She and Shawn were silent for what seemed like an eternity as they walked towards dot.Com.

Shawn cleared his throat after awhile. "So, uh, do you have a dress?" he asked.

Belle laughed. "No, I don't. And to be honest, I don't know if I'll be able to find one. You didn't give me much notice, Shawn Brady," she joked, smacking him in the side.

Shawn grimaced in mock-pain. "Ah! You hurt me, Isabelle. I am pained by your violence," he said in a fake British accent, grabbing his side and walking away.

Belle reached out and smacked him again, only harder. "Oh, shut it, Not-So-Tough Boy." She screamed when Shawn turned around and grabbed her around the waist. "Stop it!" she started yelling when he started tickling her. "Shawn, please! Stop!"

Shawn laughed and tickled Belle until she got violent and started to kick him. "Okay, okay. Fine, I'll stop. But that's just because I want to be able to walk tomorrow," he said, stopping.

The fact that Shawn didn't take his hands off her waist didn't go unnoticed by Belle. She turned around so she was facing him and looked into his eyes as Shawn pulled her closer.

Shawn looked down into Belle's blue eyes, mesmerized by the color. Today, especially, they were prettier than the ocean on the calmest day. Shawn reached up and lightly touched her cheek. "You are so beautiful," he whispered.

Belle felt her face get hot and she looked down at her hands unconsciously resting on Shawn's chest. "Thanks."

Shawn lifted Belle head up so she was looking at him. "Don't tell me no one's ever told you that before," he said, disbelieving.

Belle shrugged. "Well, my parents have, and so has my brother, but I don't think they count."

"No, they're supposed to do that," Shawn joked. Then, in a more serious tone, he added, "I can't wait to spend tomorrow night with the most beautiful girl in school."

Belle reached up and wrapped her arms around Shawn's neck. "Well, I can't wait to spend tomorrow night with the hottest guy in school," she shot back, smiling.

Shawn smiled back. "We'd better get going before Philip and Chloe leave dot.Com," he said, although he didn't want to break the moment. He unwillingly let go of Belle and offered his hand. "Shall we?"

Belle nodded and took his hand. "Let's go."


End file.
